


Dreams Are Overrated

by institutionalized



Category: The Flash (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mild Angst, One-Sided Bart/Barry, Parent(Grandparent?)/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Westallen is Married, Wet Dream, boypussy!Barry, it's basically just a dream
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/institutionalized/pseuds/institutionalized
Summary: 他正浑身赤裸地跪坐在洁白的床单上，身下正躺着一个同样一丝不挂、气息不稳的年长男人———巴里。噢。他在操巴里。他俯下身。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 惊天巨雷，大型ooc惨案现场。

视野里一片浑沌，只有忽隐忽现的暖流涌入身体。他感觉像是风雨飘摇的一只孤船在无边无涯的海上缓缓向着更黑的夜里航行。终于，远处出现了模糊的光点，像是灯塔，他便朝那里驶去，进入那逐渐明亮的光里。  
  
他睁开眼。  
他正浑身赤裸地跪坐在洁白的床单上，身下正躺着一个同样一丝不挂、气息不稳的年长男人———  
巴里。噢。  
他在操巴里。  
  
他俯下身。

 

* * *

 

巴特满意地笑了笑，像小猫一样伸出舌头舔了舔面前不住翕合的红肿花穴，惹得身前人又发出一声压抑的呻吟。他将舌尖压进花穴中，一股透明的淫液从被撑开的地方顺着舌头流进嘴里，他便将其悉数咽下。  
他抽出舌尖转而拨开稀疏柔软的金色卷毛，专心攻击那完全包裹在嫣红嫩肉里的细小突起，先是用牙极轻地噬咬，再用他被爱液浸湿的嘴唇贴上去含住，细细地吮吸，舌头不住地撩拨敏感的顶端。  
  
"嗯………哈啊……啊…………啊啊啊啊啊！！"身下人一阵字面意义上快到模糊的颤抖和突然拔高的音调令巴特感到温热的电流传遍全身，他再一次让巴里高潮了，而迄今为止他只用上了自己的手和嘴。于是他再最后用舌面重重地擦过巴里的阴蒂，引得对方因为快感微微抬起的双腿脱力地放下，细不可闻的低哑声音唤着他的名字。  
  
巴特的舌头没有离开巴里的身体，相反他一路舔过坚实的腹部，舔上了对方的深浅起伏的胸口。他的头偏向一边，啃咬着巴里浅褐的乳头，一只手像玩弄女人的乳房一般用力地搓揉挤压着手感饱满的胸肌，看似不经意地擦过那一点突起，直到两侧的小点都充血挺立。他从年长的男子胸口抬起眼来看那赤裸修长的脖颈，硬朗又温润的下颌线，和那如蝴蝶翅膀般微微颤动的睫毛因紧闭着而扫过瘦削的颧骨。巴特不知道为什么他会对着自己的祖父硬起来，但他的确是的，并且硬得像个他妈的金刚钻。何况巴里并不老，如果说时间在他身上留下了什么痕迹的话，那定是诸多历练带给他的稳重成熟，以及那再多的压抑与苦闷都无法泯灭的激情和热血——他永远年轻，永远快乐，永远都是真诚忠心的法证专家和英雄。岁月在他身上被无限地延长——这甚至都不是比喻，一分一秒在他周围如零星碎玉闪烁微光，可合起来甚至没有他自身一丝一毫耀眼而他却不自知。巴特失望地想到，自己在巴里面前就是并且永远会是一个莽撞幼稚的小屁孩。  
  
他不会对自己有同样的感情的。  
  
  
  
他把头埋进巴里的颈窝颤抖着深吸了一口气，然后将自己的硬物对准那个柔软湿滑的入口，贯穿至底。  
即使是没有不应期，如此超过的刺激在巴里过于敏感的小穴中也引起了一阵阵痉挛般的收缩，口里也不受控制地发出一声高亢的哀鸣。巴特的阴茎不算很大——看在上帝的份上他才十五岁——但青少年的体力和性欲使得他接下来的每一次抽插都快速而彻底，丰盈软嫩的肉壁紧裹着他令他窒息，他从巴里的身上稍微直起身，将罪恶淫靡的景象一收眼底。他几近狂乱地舔吻着巴里大腿内侧的软肉，留下不可能持续超过两分钟的红痕。巴里伸出一只手抚上他潮红的脸颊，拇指摩挲着试图为他将过长的额发别至耳后，却因幅度不小的抽动若即若离，始终没能完成这小小的爱意。  
巴特用双手紧紧扣住巴里的膝窝仿佛那是他于狂风暴雨中唯一的锚，巴里修长的腿抬过他的肩头脚趾蜷曲，濒临溺水之人与他最后的浮木终于在极乐之中共同沉沦。巴里实实在在地发出了一声失控的尖叫，内壁毫无规律地挤压着巴特年轻的阴茎——于是潮水般的快感一波接一波地袭来了，攫取他的氧气，将他的知觉掳走，最后将一无所有的他抛进冷酷的黑暗———  
  
他猛的睁开双眼，刺目的光线却使他再次闭上。当巴特缓慢地重新睁开眼睛，他看到那张在他脑海中萦留了一夜的面庞。  
  
巴里俯下身去看着巴特，一个正做着好梦就被自己弄醒的狼狈小孩，他邪恶地勾起嘴角，"青春期，哈？我以前也干过这事。"他意有所指地朝某个没被被子盖住的部位努努嘴。巴里没等脸红得要滴血的巴特回应，便安慰性地拍拍他的肩，"早饭已经好了，收拾完就快下来和我们一起吃饭吧。"说完便直起腰，转身离开了他的房间。  
  
巴特盯着巴里一直到他轻掩上门，从他的视野中消失。他看见巴里只穿了一条短裤，沉甸甸的男性特征在轻薄的布料中清晰可见。他听到艾瑞斯呼唤丈夫的声音轻柔愉快。精液在他的肚子上早已冷却，暴露在微凉的清晨阳光里。  
  
巴特觉得有些冷。于是他把他瘦长的四肢收起来，整个蜷缩进被单底下。


End file.
